


Boss Battle

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Rain or Shine [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Archer Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, First chapter is fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Human Lance (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Klance, Top Lance (Voltron), Wing Kink, mage and demon queen AU, ok now for the kinky tags, second chapter is smut, they basically live in an rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: When Keith decides to try out a dungeon from the hero’s point of view, he gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Rain or Shine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468156
Comments: 30
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place in the Rain or Shine universe. I highly recommend reading my fic “It Never Rains on Saturday” first to fully understand what’s going on.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Since up until now all the fics in this universe have been rated T, I’ve structured this fic a bit differently. If you’re only here for the fluff and adventure elements, you can read chapter one and stop. Chapter two will continue this story, but tbh it’s mainly just smut. You won’t miss any important plot details if you skip it.
> 
> The reverse is true if you’re just here for bondage smut. There is some bondage in the first chapter, but apart from Lance becoming...intrigued, it’s not particularly sexual in nature.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~

“You want to do a dungeon?” Lance asked, surprised.

Keith nodded. Ever since the demons and humans made peace, he and Lance had been on a handful of adventures together, exploring Altea and helping those in need. Keith was finally living out his childhood dream, except for one crucial detail. He’d never been inside a dungeon apart from the demon tower, and certainly not as a hero.

“I wanna see what it’s like from the other side,” Keith said.

Lance seemed to consider this before he broke out into a grin.

“Okay, sounds fun,” he said. “But if we’re doing this, we’re gonna do it right.”

He went over to Keith’s dresser and returned with a familiar magic pendant.

“You have to be human,” Lance dropped the jewelry into Keith’s hand, “and you’re not allowed to use your demon magic unless it’s an emergency. That way you’ll get the maximum adventurer experience.”

Keith shrugged and slipped it on, a small shiver running down his spine as his horns, wings, and tail shimmered away. After Keith destroyed the last one while saving Lance during their honeymoon, Pidge and Hunk made him a new one that he could activate and deactivate at will, so there wasn’t any danger of getting stuck in a perilous situation without his powers again.

Once Keith changed into the red swordsman's clothes Lance had brought him so long ago, they made their way to the ruins of Castle Arus. Lance assured Keith it was the perfect place for what they wanted to do. Not too hard, but not a cakewalk either, and old enough that the likelihood of running into other heroes was slim. 

Keith expected the ruins to be decrepit and somber, but they were actually quite beautiful. Although long since abandoned, much of Castle Arus’ splendor remained intact, with elaborate, if faded, tapestries on the walls and large, broken chandeliers dripping from the ceilings. Sunbeams filtered in through the cracks and holes that littered the entire castle, allowing the wild vegetation to thrive. Long tufts of grass rose between the cobblestone and vines crept up the walls. Keith even spotted a few trees that had forced their way up several stories, spreading their roots and branches through different rooms. 

The two husbands continued to explore. With his powers suppressed, Keith found battling any monsters they came across to be, well, not a challenge exactly, but it at least took more effort than usual. He and Lance quickly realized that they were far too overpowered if they worked as a team, and decided it would be more fun to turn the game into a competition.

Keith cleaved another giant spider in half with a swing of his blade and shot Lance a smirk. “That’s twelve for me.”

With a scoff, Lance released his bowstring and shot a charging troll right between the eyes.

“I still say that swarm of bats should have counted for more than one point,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Keith turned his attention to the next enemy. Once the area was clear, they tallied up their scores and found Keith had defeated a total of eighteen monsters while Lance defeated seventeen. 

“Better luck next time,” Keith smirked. He assuaged his husband’s grumbling with a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll show _you_ next time,” Lance replied nonsensically. He reeled Keith back in and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Confused but eager to let his husband turn his legs into jelly, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and happily succumbed to his fate.

An untold amount of time later, they found themselves in another large room. Apart from the area just inside the door, the entire floor was a bottomless pit, and several square platforms hovered in different patterns across the chasm. Far on the other side of the room was a large, colorful chest.

“Boss key?” Keith guessed.

“That or a rare item,” Lance nodded. “Either way we should check it out.”

His blue eyes followed a nearby platform as it slid closer, fingers tapping the outside of his thigh like he was counting some kind of rhythm. Keith's heart nearly jumped out of his throat when Lance suddenly leapt over the gap and landed on the platform.

“It’s gonna move back the other way in a second,” Lance called out. “Just jump on when it passes in front of you.”

“Is there enough room?” Keith asked, eyeing the floating square skeptically. It couldn’t be more than three or four feet wide.

“It’ll be fine,” Lance flapped a hand as he drew closer once again. “Don’t be scared, I’ll catch you.”

“I’m not scared,” Keith automatically snapped. 

He wasn’t lying. After all, Keith could fly if he needed to. But a promise was a promise so he jumped onto the platform and into Lance’s waiting arms.

“There,” Lance grinned, holding Keith close, “nothing to fear.”

“I will push you,” Keith warned. He tried to fight down the blush that rose to his cheeks.

They spent the next several minutes hopping from platform to platform. There were more blocks than needed to get across and some were false leads that ended up going the wrong way, but with patience and good timing they made it to the other side of the room, and a melodic chime filled the air to indicate their success in solving the puzzle.

Lance rubbed his hands together gleefully.

“Alright,” he said, “let’s see what we get.”

He opened the treasure chest and a scroll floated up for him to grab.

“Looks like some kind of spell,” Lance scanned the writing. “Says it can be used to entrap one creature. It’s weak to magic, but impervious to physical attacks.” 

“That’s it?” Keith pouted. “Lame.”

Lance shrugged, slipping the scroll into his inventory. “Could come in handy under certain circumstances.”

“If you say so.”

Thankfully there was another door on this side of the room so they didn’t have to backtrack across the platforms, and Lance and Keith journeyed further into the dungeon. They battled more monsters and found more treasure. Lance won their next game of who could defeat the most enemies, and Keith was delighted to discover an ancient looking bracelet encrusted with rare gems.

They came to an abrupt halt when the path forward, which had been fairly linear up until this point, branched off into two different hallways. The entrance to the boss room stood between the diverging paths, but it was locked.

“I go this way, you go that way?” Lance suggested.

Keith nodded. Lance gave his hand a quick squeeze and they split up. 

While he obviously enjoyed working together with Lance as a team, Keith found himself having fun on his own too. He easily dispatched any monsters in his way, and managed to solve a couple of puzzles as well. 

Finally, Keith made it to the last door at the end of the passage. Inside, the room was a bit disappointing. Heaps of miscellaneous junk were strewn across the floor, piles of rusted armor and broken weapons, as well as some old furniture covered in dust and debris. Keith was just about to leave and go find Lance when a glimmer caught his eye.

In the middle of the room, partly obscured under another pile of garbage, was what looked like a treasure chest.

Keith cautiously walked towards it. He half expected a miniboss to jump out at him, but Keith made it to the chest without any issue and cleared off the worthless accoutrement to get a better look at the chest below.

The wood was rich, and painted with the swirling design that signified important content within. The keyhole was embedded in a slab of silver that had an odd pattern of shapes engraved into it, most likely a clue about the type of key one needed to unlock it. Keith tried to pry the chest open anyway, just in case, but it didn’t budge.

Keith crossed his arms with a frown. He hadn’t found any keys on the way here, nor had any enemies dropped one, and he searched the rooms quite thoroughly. He could look for Lance, but at this point Keith really wanted to prove he could do this on his own. But how to get the chest open without the key…

An idea formed and Keith opened up his inventory. After quickly navigating the menus, he found what he was looking for and grinned. 

Being stuck in a tower every day for years on end meant Keith picked up a lot of odd skills that few would expect a king to possess. He was an expert at several musical instruments, knew thirteen different ways to cook an egg, and could fold a piece of paper into any origami shape on command.

He was also proficient at lockpicking.

Grabbing his tools, Keith took one last wary glance around the room and slipped the thin metal picks into the keyhole. It was a complicated mechanism. Keith’s tongue poked out and sweat beaded on his forehead while he concentrated on feeling the delicate gears inside, his ears straining until finally...

_Click._

The chest’s lid swung open. Keith’s triumphant grin vanished, however, when what looked like several red ribbons shot out of the glowing interior. 

He tried to jump away, but it was too late. The ribbons quickly caught him, wrapping around Keith with surprising strength. When he tried to pry them off, two more looped around Keith’s wrists and pulled his arms behind his back.

“Lan-mmph!” Keith’s shout for help cut off as another ribbon covered his mouth. 

The ribbons yanked the struggling demon into the treasure chest, and the lid slammed shut, sealing Keith in darkness.

\-----

“Keith?” Lance called out. “Where are you?”

The path Lance had gone down ended up leading to another puzzle room. Lance solved it without much issue, and was rewarded with a key, though he wasn’t sure what it was for. At first he thought it was the boss key, but the symbols and colors were all wrong. Out of leads, Lance then tried to reunite with Keith, only to find his husband had vanished.

As he traversed through the dungeon, Lance told himself not to worry. After all, he’d chosen Castle Arus for a reason. It was far from the most dangerous place in Altea, and even if it was, Keith was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

So why wasn’t he responding to Lance’s calls?

Lance entered the final room. His shoulders slumped when he didn’t immediately see Keith, but Lance tried to stay positive. Maybe the Demon King found a secret passage and didn’t know how to get back.

“Keith?” Lance tried again. “Are you in here?”

A small _thump_ rang out. Blinking, Lance traced the sound back to a large treasure chest half hidden amongst the clutter. Cautiously, he crouched down next to it.

“Uh...hello?”

Lance jumped slightly when another _thump_ came from inside the chest, accompanied by a familiar voice.

“Mmph!” 

“Keith?” Lance asked incredulously. “Is that you?”

More thumps followed, which Lance realized were probably from Keith kicking the inner walls of the chest. 

“Okay, hold on,” he said, “I’m gonna get you out of there.”

Lance examined the treasure chest. Clearly it was booby trapped, since Keith had somehow ended up inside. An idea occurred to Lance and he pulled out the key he found, holding it up to confirm that it was engraved with the same pattern as the lock.

He inserted the key and the lock unlatched. Grinning, he opened the chest.

Lance froze, his mouth going dry.

Keith was curled up inside the chest. It looked oddly comfy, the walls and floor lined with red velvet cushion. Silky, red ribbons criss-crossed around Keith’s legs, binding them together, and continued up his torso, where Keith’s arms were tied behind his back. A faint blush on Keith’s cheeks peeked over the ribbon wrapped around his mouth.

“Mmhf,” Keith said, squirming against his bonds.

Snapping out of it, Lance scrambled to recover. He leaned his arms casually on the edge of the chest, and offered Keith a roguish grin.

“Never fear, my love,” he said, “your hero has arrived.”

Instead of looking appropriately impressed, Keith rolled his eyes. 

“No? Okay then,” Lance shrugged, “I’ll just be on my way. You clearly have the situation under control.”

He started to stand up, only for Keith to shoot him a glare.

“Mnhf hmmh fnn!” Keith said indignantly.

He wriggled in place with renewed vigor. Lance ignored the warmth pooling in his belly and laughed.

“Relax, babe, you know I’m just teasing,” he said. “Hold still for a minute.”

Lance slipped his arms behind Keith’s back and under his knees, then lifted him out of the chest. He carried his husband over to an armchair, using a quick cantrip spell to blow away the dust, and gently set the Demon King down.

The ribbons that bound Keith were surprisingly soft, and glowed faintly with magic. Lance supposed that the trap was meant to contain but not harm the victim, which was a relief. 

He quickly discovered that any attempt to cut Keith free with a blade ended in vain, which meant he had to untie him by hand. That said, the ribbons were knotted quite tightly. It took Lance some time to untangle them all.

Lance started with the gag, trying to be careful as he loosened the knot. Despite his best efforts, a strand of Keith’s hair got caught and Keith let out a small, muffled yelp.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance said, running apologetic fingers through Keith’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Keith nodded with a soft, “Mhmh,” and quickly relaxed under Lance’s ministrations. A faint blush painted the Demon King’s cheeks, probably embarrassed by the sound he made, but Lance wasn’t about to tease him. Doing so would draw attention to Lance’s own red face, and he really didn’t feel like trying to explain that at the moment.

A few more gentle tugs untied the ribbon, and Lance pulled it from Keith’s lips.

“Thanks,” Keith said.

“Anytime,” Lance winked and swooped in to give his husband a quick peck. “Alright, one down and,” he eyed the remaining ribbons, “twenty more to go.”

It wasn’t as bad as it looked. After some experimentation, Lance found that the bindings around Keith consisted of only a handful of separate ribbons, they were just really long and weaved over and under each other in multiple places. Still, the process was slow going.

“Hey, maybe this is like that spell we found earlier,” Lance said. “Strong against physical attacks but weak against magic.”

“I can try to cut it with my claws if you can get my arms free,” Keith offered. “I’ll have to transform, obviously, so don’t even think about calling it cheating.”

“I suppose I can make an exception,” Lance teased as he refocused his efforts on the ribbons that bound Keith’s wrists. 

Keith nodded and waited for Lance to untie his arms. He shifted to try to find a more comfortable position, and Lance couldn’t help to notice the way Keith’s wrists twisted against their bonds, the delicate bones and tendons flexing beneath his skin.

Mouth dry once again, Lance pushed down any inappropriate thoughts and got back to work. After a few minutes, Keith’s arms were finally released and he deactivated his amulet, his wings, horns, and tail rematerializing out of thin air. Keith’s pitch black fingernails elongated into sharp points and he tore through the ribbons still wrapped around his legs and torso with a swipe of his hand.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. “I would have if the situation became life threatening, but while the trap was annoying it wasn’t dangerous. Besides,” he shot Lance a smirk, “I figured I’d give you the chance to rescue me. I know you hero types live for that kind of thing.”

Snorting, Lance turned his attention back to the treasure chest. Now that Keith was no longer inside of it, a large, glowing key hovered above the chest marked with the symbol for the boss room. Lance plucked it out of the air.

“Ready to fight the boss?” he asked with a grin.

Keith nodded and reactivated his amulet. While they walked through the halls, a niggling concern made Lance frown.

“I know I said you should play like a human, but if things start to look dicey I want you to promise me you’ll transform,” he said.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, relax, this dungeon is way below my level even with the amulet on.”

“I just want to be careful,” Lance insisted. “You can’t respawn, remember?”

They stopped in front of the boss door, and Keith gave Lance a searching look. Whatever he saw made his face soften, and he reached out to cup Lance’s cheek. Lance placed his own hand on top of Keith’s, leaning into the touch.

“It’s sweet that you’re worried,” Keith said, “but I’m serious when I say there’s zero chance of anything happening, especially since you’re here with me. But,” he added when Lance opened his mouth to speak, “if it makes you feel better I promise to unleash my powers if things take a turn for the worst.”

“Thank you,” Lance said. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Keith’s palm, pleased by how his husband still blushed from such a small action. “It does make me feel better.”

“Good. Now let’s kick this monster’s ass.”

Laughing, Lance retrieved the boss key. As the huge door swung open, Lance asked, “Hey, how come this boss can respawn but you can’t?”

Several adventurers had completed this dungeon, all of which had to defeat this boss. Lance himself fought it once a long time ago, yet here it was again.

“Eh, it’s complicated,” Keith shrugged, walking foward. “A lot of different factors go into what determines who can respawn, like the type of dungeon, the monster’s power level, and a ton of other stuff no one really knows. This is a lower leveled dungeon that heroes can beat multiple times, whereas my tower only needed to be beaten once for a hero to claim it, but none ever did because I was exponentially more powerful than any of them.”

“Huh,” Lance said. “Now that the demon tower has different rules, do you think you’d be able to respawn?”

“No idea,” Keith replied, “and I’d really rather not find out if I can help it.”

Lance wholeheartedly agreed. Before he could say as much, however, a tumultuous roar assaulted their ears. They had made it to the heart of the boss room.

It was fairly standard from what Lance could see. The room itself was circular, with pillars dotted around the circumference and lit torches lining the curved wall. In the very center floated what looked like the head of a huge, stone, golem-like creature, and two enormous hands hovered on either side of it. Moss and vines covered the head and hands in patches, giving it an ancient look.

The head screeched at them again, and Lance and Keith had to dodge out of the way when one of the hands took a swipe at them. Now that the battle was in full swing, all thoughts of their conversion disappeared as Lance concentrated on fighting the boss monster.

It wasn’t hard, honestly. Lance already defeated this boss once before, albeit a long time ago, and Keith was correct that the dungeon wasn’t all that high leveled. The stone monster’s attack pattern was laughably easy to figure out, and Lance and Keith quickly settled on a strategy without even having to talk.

First, Keith distracted the monster by attacking it at close range, allowing Lance to shoot the glowing gemstones embedded in its palms. This paralyzed the stone hands and prompted the head to attack instead, and from there it was a simple matter of avoiding the stream of fire shooting out of its mouth and sniping the gemstone on its forehead.

After three arrows to the gem, the monster released one final roar and exploded into dust. A large chest materialized in the center of the room, and the portcullis that blocked the exit retracted back into the wall.

Lance and Keith collected their loot. There weren’t any rare drops, which was unsurprising given the level of difficulty, but Lance could sell the materials or use them for crafting. Keith seemed to be quite pleased when he found a ring of enchantment, stating that while the spell it contained was weak the jewelry itself was of decent quality. Lance figured that meant it was the right amount of sparkly.

They returned to the demon tower and, after checking in with Shiro to make sure everything went smoothly during their absence, retired to Keith’s throne room.

“Ahhh, much better,” Keith sighed as he stretched his wings out. “Being a human is exhausting. Fun. But exhausting.”

“You enjoyed yourself then?” Lance asked. He plopped down onto the dais stairs, giving Kosmo a scratch behind the ears when the cosmic wolf trotted up to him. 

Keith sat down beside him and patted Kosmo on the head as well. “I did. It gave me a few ideas on how to improve our tower challenge too.”

“You make a pretty good adventurer,” Lance said, before adding with a smirk, “when you’re not falling into booby traps.”

“Shut up,” Keith shoved at Lance, his cheeks pink. “How was I supposed to know the chest would try to _eat me?”_

Lance laughed. “It didn’t eat you, it just took you captive.”

The Demon King’s blush turned a shade darker. He turned away with a huff, and Lance spent the next few minutes cajoling his husband to stop ignoring him. It took a lot of teasing and dramatics, and Keith almost broke out of his haughty facade to laugh at Lance’s antics more than once, but by the end of it he was settled on Lance’s lap while they exchanged kiss after kiss.

Unbidden, the image of Keith tied up with pretty ribbons flashed through Lance’s mind. He pulled Keith closer, swallowing Keith’s pleased hum as he deepened the kiss, and the picture faded away when Lance became distracted by the demon’s talented tongue. 

It wasn’t until much later when Lance was lying awake in bed that the image returned. 

This time it was harder to banish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: sure hope this doesn’t awaken something in me ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reiterate in case you missed the author’s note in chapter 1, this chapter is just smut. If you’re not here for that, you can skip it without missing any important plot details. To those who are sticking around, please read the tags in case there are kinks you’re not into.
> 
> Enjoy~

Lance had a problem.

Try as he might, ever since they returned from Castle Arus two days ago, Lance could not get the image of Keith tied up out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how the ribbons wrapped around Keith’s lithe body, or the way Keith’s pretty eyes gazed up at Lance in a plea for help, or the cute muffled sounds Keith made.

Guh.

“Lance, are you even listening?”

“Huh?” Lance snapped out of his little fantasy and turned to his husband.

After the demon tower closed for the day, the two ate dinner together and then retired to Keith’s throne room to relax for the evening, though Lance supposed that it was technically  _ their _ throne room now. Keith had been in the middle of a funny story about Shiro’s last visit to the human capital when Lance got distracted by his thoughts.

The Demon King frowned. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot lately.”

Lance opened his mouth to say he was fine but then hesitated. Ignoring the problem clearly wasn’t working, but maybe talking about it would help. It was a bit mortifying, but Lance knew Keith wouldn’t make fun of him over something like this, and if nothing else, Lance couldn’t stand the concern that filled those gorgeous, violet eyes.

So with a deep breath, Lance told Keith about his...situation.

“Oh,” Keith said once Lance was done talking. The Demon King’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. “I see.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Lance quickly assured him. “I’m perfectly happy with our sex life the way it is, and I don’t want you to feel any pressure to do something that might make you uncomfortable.”

“No, I know,” Keith said. “I trust you more than anyone else, Lance.” 

Lance's heart swelled. 

“That said,” Keith glanced away and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, “I think I’d be willing to give it a shot.”

“Wh-really?”

When their eyes met, Keith’s shy expression shifted into something more sure of himself, something coy and seductive. Lance swallowed hard.

“But don’t think it’s going to be that easy,” Keith purred. “If you want me at your mercy, you’ll have to earn it.”

Keith waved his hand and Lance heard the doors lock. He watched with wide eyes as the demon stood up from his throne and walked down the dais, his thin devil’s tail lashing through the air with the sway of his hips. Upon reaching the center of the room, Keith drew his sword with a wicked grin.

“Well?” he said. “I’m waiting.”

An answering smirk spread across Lance’s face. He equipped his bow and arrow, and descended the stairs with a swagger in his step.

It wasn’t uncommon for Lance and Keith to spar since they were two of the few people in Altea that were of equal skill to each other, so they easily slipped into combat. Soon Lance knew nothing but the adrenaline in his blood and the taut pull of his bowstring and the wild beauty of Keith’s laughter.

Lance dodged another beam of dark energy and drew three arrows from his quiver, releasing them simultaneously. The arrows were enchanted, and instead of shooting straight at the Demon King, they circled around him like sparrows, darting to and fro, which forced Keith to refocus his concentration to destroy them.

While Keith was distracted, Lance summoned the spell scroll they found in the dungeon. He knew he didn’t have much time, but luckily Lance read the details of how to enact and control the spell earlier. Just in case.

No sooner had he finished his preparations when Lance was tackled to the floor. Laying flat on his back, he stared up at Keith who hovered over him, his claws digging into the stone on either side of Lance’s head and his knees straddling Lance’s waist.

“I got you,” Keith purred.

Lance’s lips curled into a smirk.

“You sure about that?” he asked, and slammed his palm against the ground.

The spell circle beneath them activated, and its previously invisible runes glowed with a white light. Violet eyes widened, and Keith tried to escape with a flap of his wings but the spell was faster. Several silky, red ribbons shot out of the circle and latched onto him, pulling the Demon King off of Lance and pinning him to the floor instead. 

Lance watched in fascination as Keith struggled in place. A snap of Lance’s fingers made the ribbons bring Keith’s arms up over his head to bind his wrists together.

Arousal pooling low in his belly, Lance crawled over to hover above Keith, their positions now reversed. With one palm pressed against the stone by Keith’s head to support his weight, Lance used his other hand to catch Keith’s chin and looked into his husband’s beautifully defiant eyes.

“Looks like you’re mine now, your majesty,” he taunted.

Keith stared back at him, arching his spine in a move that was more seductive than it had any right to be.

“Is that so?” he played along, batting his eyelashes. “And now that you’ve defeated me, what will you do?”

Swallowing hard, Lance slid his fingers into Keith’s hair to grip the inky locks and pull. Keith’s head tilted back with a sharp gasp followed by a low moan, and Lance leaned down to brush his lips over the exposed column of Keith’s neck.

“Now I’ll take what belongs to me.” 

He nibbled and sucked on Keith’s skin, working his way up to nip at the demon’s earlobe. Before he could get too lost in the moment, however, Lance murmured, “Remember, the spell is indestructible against physical attacks but weak to magic, which means you won’t get free no matter how hard you struggle.” At these words, the demon swallowed hard. Lance continued, “If you want to stop, use your claws or a spell to get out.”

Keith nodded.

“And if I start to do anything you don’t like, just, uh, smack me with your wings or something.”

A cute snort escaped Keith’s nose and he nodded again. Satisfied, Lance slipped back into character, propping himself up to smirk down at his captive.

Keith really was a vision like this, the powerful Demon King bound and at Lance’s mercy, looking up at Lance with those gorgeous eyes that sparkled with lust and defiance and excitement. Lance could spend an eternity admiring his husband, but he had other plans tonight, so the hero dug his fingers into Keith’s soft, dark locks and descended upon his mouth like a starving man.

He pried Keith’s lips apart and dove his tongue inside, exploring the wet cavern with gusto. Beneath him, Keith writhed and squirmed, straining against his bonds, and Lance eagerly swallowed every little moan and whimper Keith hummed into his mouth.

Lance finally broke the kiss, cursing the need for air, though pulling away did have the benefit of being able to look at Keith properly. The Demon King was panting just as heavily as Lance, his cheeks flushed and his gaze hazy. Even now, Keith still tugged at the ribbons pinning his wrists and ankles to the floor.

Once he caught his breath, Lance grinned and said, “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, hm? But first...”

With a wave of his hand, Lance manipulated the binding spell and another ribbon snaked out to wrap itself over Keith’s eyes.

“Hey!” Keith thrashed his head in an attempt to dislodge the ribbon, only for it to continue looping around his head a few more times, no doubt effectively blocking out all light. 

Lance’s chuckle grew louder at the demon’s growl. 

“You’ll pay for this, human,” Keith sneered. “When I get free, I’ll make you regret ever stepping foot into this tower.”

“Is that so? Well then,” Lance grasped Keith’s chin again, swiping his thumb over the demon’s bottom lip and brushing against one of his cute, little fangs, “guess I’d better make sure you stay tied up like this forever.”

Keith’s cheeks turned pink beneath the blindfold. “You-!”

“Open up.”

“Wha-mmph!”

Yet another ribbon wound itself around Keith’s head, a few layers cleaved tightly between his teeth to hold down his tongue, followed by several more layers that laid flat over his lips, further muffling his protests. Once it was done, Lance took a moment to stare down at his husband, bound, gagged, and blindfolded beneath him, and tried to commit the image to memory. Lance was pretty sure he’d never been more turned on in his life, which was saying a lot because he was married to the hottest person who ever lived.

“Mmmnhh,” Keith moaned, writhing in place. 

Lance snapped out of his daze. He waved his hand and the ribbons detached themselves from the floor, which allowed Lance to scoop Keith up and throw the demon over his shoulder. Ignoring Keith’s indignant squeak, Lance carried him to the back of the throne room and through the secret door to their bedroom, where he deposited his husband on the large bed.

Bouncing on the mattress with a small, “mmph,” Keith immediately tried to squirm away only to let out another muffled squeak when Lance grabbed his tail. Lance didn’t pull on it, but he kept a firm grip, preventing Keith from escaping to the other side of the bed. 

“Now then,” Lance stroked his fingers down the thin devil’s tail, smug when Keith shuddered under his touch, “let’s get a little more comfortable.”

After nearly a year of marriage, Lance was an expert at taking off Keith’s clothes, which sounded like a silly thing to be proud of until you took into consideration the sheer ridiculousness of Keith’s outfit. Skimpy, skin-tight, black leather was sexy to look at, but difficult to navigate with all the clasps and chains and hooks involved. 

The end result was always more than worth it though. This time took a little longer than usual thanks to the spell, but soon enough Keith was sprawled across their bed wearing nothing but the ribbons that bound him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lance said, tracing a hand down Keith’s cheek.

A blush painted the skin between the blindfold and gag, and the Demon King kicked out one of his legs with a huff. Lance easily caught the flailing limb, pressing a small kiss to the slim ankle while he considered his next move. He had freed Keith’s legs earlier to remove his pants, but now he had a better idea for how to bind them again.

Lance folded Keith’s leg so the back of his thigh pressed against the back of his shin, then summoned a new ribbon to keep it in that position before doing the same to Keith’s other leg. No longer able to straighten out his legs, Keith struggled against his bonds with increasing frustration. 

Lance watched with avid interest. The flex of his husband’s body and the cute, little noises he made went right to Lance’s dick. As much as he was enjoying the show, Lance eventually couldn’t take it anymore and hauled Keith onto his lap, guiding the demon’s bound legs to kneel on either side of his hips while Keith’s arms looped over Lance’s head to rest on his shoulders, his wrists still tied together behind Lance’s head.

Encouraged by Keith’s moans, Lance ran his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, caressed Keith’s hips, slid his fingers up the smooth expanse of Keith’s back. He kneaded the muscles at the base of Keith’s wings, massaging the delicate, hollow bones underneath the dragonhide skin, and Keith tipped his head back with a soft whimper.

As his hands continued to fondle Keith’s wings, Lance’s mouth descended to worship Keith’s chest. He nibbled and sucked at the demon’s collarbone before kissing his way down to a dusky nipple. Lance tugged at the pert bud with his teeth and was rewarded with a muffled gasp and bound hands scrabbling at his hair, which only stopped when Lance covered the bite with a soothing swipe of his tongue.

He gave Keith a moment to relax, then latched onto the other nipple.

“Mmnhf,” Keith whined, squirming deliciously on Lance’s lap. “Hmnnhh!”

“What?” Lance gave the sensitive nub one last lick and pulled back. “Is there a problem, your majesty?”

“Mmnnhh,” Keith moaned.

“You want me to get on with it?” Lance asked as he nosed at the soft skin under Keith’s jaw.

“Mnf!”

“Hmm, sorry, but I’m still having fun with this.”

Pressing his lips to Keith’s throat, Lance sucked hard. He brushed a hand up Keith’s side to rub one of the abused nipples in tiny circles with his thumb, and slipped his other hand along the base of Keith’s skull to grab a fistfull of inky, black hair and  _ pull. _

_ “Hhmmnnhnhh,” _ Keith cried, his entire body spasming and shuddering in Lance’s hold. Lance could tell he was close, and while part of Lance wanted to show mercy and bring Keith to completion, a bigger part of him wasn’t ready to end their little game just yet.

Lance pulled away, ignoring Keith’s petulant whine. He took Keith’s arms from around his neck and threw the demon back down onto the mattress. The ribbon around Keith’s wrists grew longer to wrap around one of the iron bars on their headboard, pinning Keith in place, and the Demon King struggled against it with a noise of frustration.

Ducking down to press a quick kiss to Keith’s lips through the gag, Lance teased, “Don’t go anywhere,” and hopped off the bed. While he stripped out of his clothes, Lance hungrily watched his husband toss and turn, admiring the strong flex of his muscles and the arch of his spine as the demon fought to get loose. 

Lance grabbed a bottle of oil and returned to settle in between Keith’s legs, glad that he’d thought to bind them in a way that still allowed them to spread apart. He leaned down to worship the pale, flawless skin of Keith’s inner thigh with kisses and love bites, and once the Demon King was reduced to a quivering mess, Lance slipped the first slick finger into his entrance.

Driven by beautiful, muffled moans and whimpers, Lance continued to stretch Keith open and added another finger. His lips ran along the inside of Keith’s thigh, nipping and sucking until he reached Keith’s groin and Lance took Keith into his mouth at the same time he pushed in a third finger.

Thrashing above him, Keith’s keen turned into a broken sob. He struggled furiously against his bonds, toes curling into the sheets while Lance bobbed his head up and down and pumped his fingers in and out. 

Keith teetered once again on the brink of orgasm, and Lance once again pulled him away. A thin tail lashed out in retaliation, accompanied by a growl, but Lance caught the offending appendage and ran a soothing hand down it.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there.”

Keith’s tail blindly smacked him again before it curled loosely around his wrist. Lance’s heart melted at the sign of trust, and, struck with the sudden overwhelming desire to see his husband’s eyes, he crawled up Keith’s body.

With a few tugs on the ribbon, it loosened and fell away. Violet eyes blinked back at Lance, dark with arousal, and glistening with unshed tears that gathered on thick, black eyelashes like drops of dew. A spike of concern struck Lance, but faded when he realized the tears were due to overstimulation, not because Keith was unhappy. On the contrary, from the way the Demon King squirmed under him, trying unsuccessfully to use his bound legs to draw Lance closer, Keith was enjoying himself very much, even if he was frustrated by Lance’s teasing.

As an apology, Lance leaned down to kiss the teardrops from his husband’s eyelashes and gently brushed his dark, messy bangs aside.

“Just a little bit more,” Lance promised. “You’re doing so good, my love.”

The blush on Keith’s cheeks darkened, and he replied with a soft, “Mmph.”

Lance kissed him again, then guided Keith to roll over. He kept Keith’s wrists bound to the headboard, but untied his legs so that the demon could lay flat on his stomach, and rearranged a handful of pillows to make him more comfortable. Once Keith was settled, Lance climbed off the bed to fetch another jar of oil.

This oil was different from the one he used earlier. The smell of jasmine filled the room as Lance poured some on his hands, rubbing his palms together to warm it.

He kneeled behind Keith and dug his fingers into the muscles of Keith’s lower back. With a soft sigh, Keith gradually began to relax under his ministrations while Lance worked his way down to knead his perfect rump and thighs, then back up the creamy expanse of Keith’s back until he got to the large wings that sprouted from the Demon King’s shoulder blades.

With another dab of oil, Lance carefully massaged the leathery wings. As always, he was filled with awe at their fragile strength, and his fingers reverently swept over the dragonhide canvas. Lance knew that despite how paper thin they looked, Keith’s wings were tougher than most armor, and strong enough to carry triple Keith’s weight. Even so, Lance couldn’t help but be gentle while he rubbed the fragrant oil into them. 

It took several minutes. Keith had a massive wingspan and Lance was determined to oil every inch of it, but by the time he was done the Demon King was a boneless pile of goo on the bed.

Pressing a kiss to Keith’s spine, Lance got up to wash his hands and grab one more jar of oil. This one smelled of flowers, and Lance buried his fingers into Keith’s hair to massage his scalp and horns.

Keith somehow grew even more pliant. A long, soft moan escaped through the gag, almost like a purr, and Keith languidly pushed his head further into Lance’s hands in a silent plea for more. Lance was happy to comply, relishing the feel of his husband’s smooth, silky locks between his fingers.

“Hhnnhff,” Keith said. He wiggled his hips as if to remind Lance that while he appreciated the pampering he was still very hard. Lance rolled his eyes, though he wasn’t in much better condition.

“Alright, alright,” he said. “I take it your highness is ready for a main event?”

The Demon King nodded, only to yelp when Lance gave the hair still caught between his fingers a sharp tug. 

“And what if I don’t feel like it, hm?” Lance asked. “How will you convince me?”

He continued to pull on the thick, inky locks. Lance learned long ago the exact amount of pressure that Keith liked, and sure enough Keith released another muffled whine at the sensation.

“Well?” Lance said. “I’m waiting.”

Keith didn’t respond for a long moment. Finally, he turned his head to shoot Lance a dirty look over his shoulder and, with trembling legs, pushed himself up onto his knees, tail lashing through the air and ass on full display. 

Frozen in place, Lance merely stared at the sight before him. Keith glanced at him with an inquiring “mnf?” that turned into a yelp when Lance suddenly reached out and flipped Keith onto his back.

Settling between the demon’s legs once more, Lance hooked one of Keith’s knees over his shoulder and plunged a finger inside of Keith. Keith gasped and moaned and shuddered above him as Lance stretched him open. He had done most of the work earlier, but Lance wanted to make sure his husband was prepped properly before the next part, plus he wasn’t quite done teasing Keith. The Demon King clearly needed to be taught a lesson after the cheeky, little stunt he just pulled, so with that in mind Lance withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

_ “Hhhnnnmghh,” _ Keith keened. His hips bucked and Lance grabbed his thighs to hold him in place, which only seemed to further excite the demon.

Lance took his time torturing the Demon King until he was satisfied. When he pulled away, Keith’s legs hooked around Lance’s shoulders in an attempt to reel him back in, but since Keith was in such a wrecked state the quivering limbs were too weak to hold him. Crawling up Keith’s body so they were eye level to each other, Lance cupped his husband’s face, swiping a thumb across his cheekbone.

“Ready?” he asked.

He willed the ribbon around Keith’s lips to unravel and fall away. Taking a deep breath, Keith leaned into his touch.

“Yes,” Keith panted softly. “Lance, please.”

Well, Lance could never say no to that. He coated himself with more oil and lined himself up, then slowly began to push inside. With a small  _ “ahh,” _ Keith’s eyes slipped shut and he tipped his head back, spine arching beautifully beneath Lance. 

Bottoming out, Lance paused and soaked in the sight of Keith laying under him, wrists bound to the headboard, wings outstretched across the bed, tail curled loosely around one of Lance’s legs, and ankles crossed at the small of Lance’s back. Gorgeous, violet eyes fluttered open to peer up at him, dark with lust and love and increasing impatience.

“Don’t just sit there, Lance,” Keith whined. “Move!”

Lance didn’t need to be told twice. He snapped his hips forward, and the frustration in Keith’s gaze vanished with a breathy moan. As he steadily increased his rhythm, Lance slid the hand cupping Keith’s cheek back into his hair and grabbed a fistful of the raven locks to force Keith’s head back, swallowing the demon’s gasp when their mouths crashed together. 

Lance’s mind went blank, his awareness consumed by the heat that enveloped him as he thrusted into it, the warm, wet cavern of Keith’s mouth as their tongues tangled together, and the silky strands caught between his fingers. He greedily devoured every little noise Keith made, encouraged by the way Keith’s heels dug into his back as if to try to bring him impossibly closer.

Their pace grew faster and faster until finally Keith came, his cry muffled by Lance’s kiss. Lance came quickly after, groaning against Keith’s lips while stars burst across his vision. Once the spasms of his body faded away, Lance carefully pulled out and rolled over to collapse next to his husband, mindful not to crush his wing.

“Well,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “that was...even better than I expected.” Lance turned his head to look at Keith, who was also still flushed and panting softly. “What did you think?”

“I think that was the best sex we’ve had so far,” Keith replied, looking a little taken aback now that they were coming down from their high. “Not that it was ever bad or anything, but...damn.”

“Yeah,” Lance said. “Who would have thought that tying you up would make such a difference?”

“Speaking of which,” Keith wriggled pointedly, “could you maybe…?”

“Oh, right,” Lance snapped his fingers, and the magic ribbons that bound Keith’s wrists to the headboard unraveled and disappeared. Keith brought his arms back down and Lance immediately examined them for any sign of injury. “How do you feel? Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Keith assured him. He let out a pleased sigh when Lance grabbed the massage oil and began to rub the demon’s wrists. “It takes a lot more than that to hurt me.”

Though his concerns were assuaged by his husband’s words, Lance still made sure to soothe any possible aches by massaging Keith’s wrists, ankles, and jaw where the ribbons had bound him. Never one to turn down pampering, Keith allowed this with little protest, more than content to bask in the afterglow. 

While the Demon King lounged bonelessly on the bed, lips curled into a smile like the cat that got the cream, Lance cleaned them both off, then rejoined his husband in bed. Keith quickly cuddled into Lance’s arms.

“Night, Lance,” he murmured with an adorable yawn. “Love you.”

His eyes fluttered shut. As the Demon King drifted off to sleep, Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, filled with so much love and affection he thought he might burst. Careful not to wake him, Lance pressed a sweet kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! People have asked for smut in this AU, so I hope it met y’all’s expectations, haha.
> 
> There’s more yet to come for this series, so stay tuned!
> 
> See you next time! (๑¯◡¯๑)


End file.
